Des méfaits de la culpabilité
by Sirius Orion Black
Summary: Suite de Vous m'aimez ! Draco perd Harry qui se sent trop coupable de sa décision pour continuer leur relation. Draco décide de sauver son amour. Il veut montrer à Harry qu'il n'est pas responsable des choix du maître des potions. HPxDM
1. Chapter 1

_Comme je vous l'ai promis, c'est juste avant la rentrée ! Je sais je suis la meilleure, lol ! Non, en fait, je fait semblant. Je suis pas vaniteuse. Bonne lecture !_

Prologue

Harry et Draco étaient main dans la main. Ils étaient à l'abris de la pluie sous un chêne et ensemble, ils fixaient le cercueil qui entrait en terre. C'était celui de Sévérus Snape. Il avait succombé à l'amour qu'il portait à Harry Potter. Ce dernier avait eu un choix difficile à faire et le professeur avait mit ses menaces à exécution en se donnant la mort. Les deux jeunes gens l'avaient retrouvé mort dans son bureau. Aujourd'hui, ils le mettaient en terre. Harry s'en voulait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait plus quoi penser ni faire, il était perdu et il savait que la présence de Draco était parfois un bien comme un mal à d'autre moment quand il sombrait dans des crises de culpabilité qui rendait Draco completement fou et le faisait se sentir impuissant. Le Serpentard n'était présent à cette cérémonie que pour surveiller Harry. Sa santé et son moral étaient devenu fragiles. Il était instable. Personne n'osait plus lui parler ni même l'observer, il fondait aussitôt en larme persuadé d'avoir assassiné son professeur de potions.

Harry était en train de constater ces faits quand Draco ressera un peu plus sa prise sur sa main. Il tourna alors son regard vers lui. Il le fixait de ses yeux vides.

- Harry, c'est finit, murmura Draco.

Harry le fixait et alors ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il se mit à pleurer. Il lâcha Draco et le laissa là, en plan. Il partit d'un pas calme mais triste et Draco ne tenta pas de le suivre.

Dumbledore s'approcha du jeune Serpentard.

- Comment va Harry ?

Draco se tourna vers lui.

- Je ne sais pas. Il ne va pas très bien je crois. Il se sent coupable.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

- Il ne devrait pas se sentir coupable comme ça. Il n'a pas pousser le Sévérus au bout de sa corde.

Draco comfirma.

- Oui, mais il l'a trouvé. Et Sévérus lui avait dit ce qu'il ferait si sa décision était ce qu'elle. Il ne savait pas que Sévérus le ferait, il pensait qu'il n'avait qu'essayé de faire pencher son avis.

Les deux hommes observèrent Harry se pencher sur une autre tombe. Celle de son parrain.

- Sirius, murmura Harry en pleurant. Tu sais, je ne voulais pas être une assassin, je ne savais pas qu'il le ferait. Est-ce que quelqu'un peu m'aider ? Toi, tu ne le peu pas. Je voudrais que tu reviennes. Quand tu étais près de moi, je pouvais tout te dire et alors tu me conseillais bien. Je cois que j'aurais dû attendre et voir comment les choses allaient évoluer. C'est de ma faute...

- Non, affirma Draco en posant la main sur son épaule. Tu n'es pas coupable. Je vais t'aider, tu verras, ça ira mieux.

Harry tourna son regard vers Draco. Ses yeux verts coupables, se tournèrent vers les orbes grises. Il fixa l'homme qu'il avait choisit. Il avait des regrets... Il ne savait plus.

- Draco, je crois que nous allons devoir nous séparer un moment. Je voudrais réfléchir.

Harry quitta Draco comme ça. Le laissant en plan devant la tombe de Sirius, qui ne se trouvait pas là...

- Cousin, je crois que vais devoir faire de la drague à Harry. Il va falloir le persuader qu'il n'a pas à avoir de regrets.

_Voilààààà ! J'espère que a vous a plu ? Laissez une review, aller, ça prend pas longtemps et ça fait plaisir. Je suis désolée, mais je ne publierai pas avant un moment, parce que j'ai un problème de pc, le mien est chez 'informaticien et j'ai été obligé de prendre celui de mon copain, il va crier si je le fait trop souvent, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il sera bientôt réparer et fin prêt pour la fic ! _

_Sirius Orion Black_


	2. Chapter 2: Le journal

chapitre 2

Draco regagna Poudlard seul. Il ne voulait pas voir Harry, il voulait réfléchir. Il voulait savoir comment lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé dans la tête de leur professeur pour qu'il en arrive à un acte qui détruise Harry. Lui ne voulait que le revoir et pouvoir l'aimer comme il le meritait. Harry ne pouvait pas s'enfermer dans son chagrin. Il ne le meritait pas. A près tout ce que Draco avait appris depuis le décès de leur professeur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais il saurait ce qui avait mené Sévérus à cela.  
Il passa les portes de chêne. Personne ne se trouvait dans le hall. Il était toujours seul. Il allait regagner son dortoir quand il passa devant la porte du bureau de Sévérus. Elle était entrouverte. Il se pencha en avant et, par l'entrebaillement, il vit Harry. Il était à genou devant le bureau, aux soubresauts qui traversaient son corps, Draco devinait qu'il pleurait.  
- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Tu ne pouvais pas faire ça parce que j'avais choisit Draco ! Comment est-ce que tu l'as su ? Je ne pouvais te choisir ! Je ne pouvais pas le trahir !  
Draco fronça les sourcils. De quoi le Gryffondor pouvait-il bien parler ? Harry connaissait quelqu'un qui aimait le professeur de potions. C'était uniquement pour cela qu'il l'avait choisit. Draco baissa la tête, il était blessé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cela faisait si mal. Il ne pensait pas aimer le Gryffondor à ce point.  
Il se décida alors. Il lui en voulait, mais en même temps, Draco préféra penser que le décès de Sévérus l'avait perturbgé et qu'il n'avait pas bien exprimé sa pensée.  
Le Serpentard entra à pas de loup afin de ne pas surprendre le jeune brun, mais de lui offrir un soutient inatendu qui ferait peut-être changer les propos de Harry.  
Il se laissa glissé au sol près du Gryffondor et passa ses bras autour de lui.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je suis là.  
Harry pleura de plus bel.  
- Je ne pouvais, je ne pouvais pas, marmonna-t-il en une lituanie continue.  
Draco commença un mouvement d'avant en arrière qui berça Harry.  
- Pourquoi, murmura Draco.  
Alors, comme si Harry venait de s'apercevoir de sa présence, il le fixa un moment puis calma ses sanglots pour répondre à Draco, il savait qu'une discution allait suivre les mots qu'il avait tenus au Serpentard devant la tombe de Sirius.  
- Je ne pouvais pas aimer Sévérus, affirma Harry. Ce qu'il a fait à emvrouillé mes pensées. Et j'ai mal, parce que je sens le vide qu'il laisse. Et je me demande si j'ai eu raison de faire ce que j'ai fait.  
- Tu te demande si tu as bien fait de me choisir alors que c'est moi qui t'a menacé.  
Draco détourna le regard.  
- Tu t'es sentit obligé ?  
Harry eu un regard étonné pour le Serpentard.  
- Non, je ne me suis pas sentit obligé, je n'ai pas eu l'impression que tu m'es forcé.  
Draco osa lui poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.  
- Qui aurais tu trahis en choisissant Sévérus ?  
Harry leva les yeux vers lui et fixa Draco intensemment.  
- Sirius aimait Sévérus. Sévérus et lui n'étaient pas vraiment ennemi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait entre eux. De toutes façons, il fallait que je choisisse. Je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça. Vous laisser tous les deux dans le doute n'était pas une solution. De plus, je voyais souvent Sévérus.  
- Donc, tu ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça ?  
Harry sentit ses yeux le bruler, des larmes se remirent à couler le long de ses joues et il enfouit son nez dans le coup de Draco en essayant de se reprendre.  
- Il m'avait dit qu'il vivrait avec...il m'avait dit.  
Draco passa ses mains sur le dos de Harry et le lui carressa doucement pour appaiser son chagrin. Harry se calma doucement mais finit par s'endormir dans les bras du Serpentard. Ce dernier ne sut pas quoi faire de son fardeau. Il devinait que le jeune homme serait trop lourd à ramener dans son dortoir et sans le mot de passe, il ne fallait pas y compter.  
Il prit Harry sous les genoux et au niveau des épaules. Il le porta dans la pièce d'à côté et le coucha sur le lit dont les draps n'avaient pas été changé depuis le décès de leur enseignant. Draco le laissa là et regagna son dortoir. Une fois dehors, il se souvenut qu'il avait oublié d'enlever ses lunettes au Gryffondor. Il retourna dans la chambre de Sévérus et déposa les lunettes d'Harry sur la table de chevet et de ressortir. Les rayons du soleil, à travers les volets entrebaillés, faisait miroiter une surface nacrée sous un tas de papier qui se trouvait sur le bureau. Il s'approcha et saisait le petit livre de cuir brun et aux lettres de nacre. Dessus était indiqué come titre: "Mon journal, mes souvenirs et pensées " Draco pressa le livre dans sa main et quitta la pièce.  
Alors que le jeune Malefoy marchait machinalement vers son dortoir, il feuilleta le journal où il avait reconut l'écriture stricte et propre de Sévérus. Ce soir, il allait avoir de la lecture !

Alors, c'était comment ? Laissez une review pour me le dire. A bentot ! Et si j'ai pas publié avant, eh ben, c'est à cause de mon prof de maths qui donne tout le temps des Dm alors, il ne faut pas m'en vouloir... Mais non ! Je ne suis pas une auteur sadique ! Qui a dit ça ? Personne ! Je le savais !

SOB 


	3. Chapter 3:quand la vision de Sev change

-1_CHAPITRE 3 OU QUAND LA VISION DE SNAPE CHANGE_

_Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça mais c'est cruel ! Odieusement cruel ! De toutes façons à chaque fois que je tourne les pages de ce livre et que je les couvre, c'est à cause d'un Potter. Toujours toujours des Potter, cette fois, c'est plus le père, c'est le fils. Il m'énerve, il m'énerve. Je le hais. Pourtant il a fallut que tu lui sauve la vie pauvre veracrasse ! Va. Tou de suite le tuer. Je veux qu'il meurt. Non, il faut empêcher les autre de le tuer parce que là , ça craint le pâté quand même avec l'autre qui a essayer de la faire tomber de son balai; Quand même heureusement que j'étais là. Voilà maintenant je t'ai payer ma dette James Potter. Et c'est ton fils qui m'en doit une ! Ah ah ah ! Non, je plaisante, mais j'aimerais bien. C'est la seule chose jouissive dans ce monde Potter ! Non, mais qu'Est-ce que j'écris moi n'importe quoi. Les Potter c'est encombrant, c'est bête et en plus, il a encore raté sa potion ce matin et si il n'est pas au niveau de Londubat c'est juste pour ne pas tourner la famille au ridicule. Ce serait drôle quand même. Non, il ne faut pas rire, c'est quand même lui qui est sensé nous sauver. _

_Je crois que sa directrice lui a mit une retenue, c'est bien, je vais l'envoyer dans la forêt interdite, comme ça ça passera pour un accident. Non? Il va nus sauver. Heureusement que c'est le chouchou de Dumbledore sinon, il ne pourrais plus sauver personne. Harry Potter, mais c'est quoi ce nom en plus Harry ! IL aurait pu faire mieux monsieur grosse tête. De toutes faonsc'esy pas mon problème lui et ses manies de toujours vouloir faire mieux que tout le monde. Il faut dire que je n'aime pas les Potter et savoir que je suis obligé de protéger ce con pour protéger le monde ça me bouffe. S'il n'y avait que moi ça ferait longtemps que les Potter serait une race exterminée…_

Draco observa qu'avec différentes techniques de torture et commntaire à faire vomir, Sévérus ne faisait que dire du mal de Harry et des Potter et ceci sur toutes la longueur des années écoulées à Poudlard, de la première à la sixième où ça à changer et c'était là que Draco avait fermé la porte de sa chambre à clé pour ne pas être dérangé. Sévérus racontait un soir d'été où il avait rendu visite à Harry pour le mettre au courant d'une mission de l'ordre du phenix

_Je suis arrivé devant chez Potter et j'ai transplané directement dans sa chambre. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais il était en train de pleurer. Il a entendu le bruit que j'ai fait donc il s'est retourné et Potter pleurait. C'était la première fois que je le voyais pleurer. Il m'a hurler dessus. IL m'a demandé si j'étais content de l'avoir vu dans cet état et il m'a viré. _

_- Ça est vous avez vu la déchéance du grand Potter vous êtes satisfait alors allez vous en !_

_J'ai regardé autour de moi et je n'ai vu qu'une chambre vide occupé par un unique lit simple et une petite armoire si petite que même la mienne est plus grande. Rien. Harry Potter ne possède rien je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout cela mais j'ai entendu du bruit dehors et je les ai vu. Ses moldus. Ils étaient gras et vulgaire et Potter a eu un eclair d'imploration dans le regard et je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Je savais simplement que tout ce que je savais de Potter venait de mourir. Il a continuer à pleurer en silence en se détournant dans l'espoir que je n'ai rien vu. Et je comprends toutjours pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, mais je l'ai pris dans mes bras. Je l'ai pris dans les bras et je l'ai consolé. Je l consolé et quand il a arrêté de pleurer, il avait les joues rougies par le chagrin d'une vie qui a du être trop dure pour lui et je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait, mais je l'ai embrasser. Ses lèvres m'ont parues douces et je les ai goûtées avant qu'il ne me mette dehors. IL ne l'a pas fait. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris mais il a commencé à me raconter des choses sur lui. Quand je lui ai dit que j'allais partir, c'est lui qui m'a embrassé. Je savais que nous n'avions pas le droit alors quand il m'a tourné le dos pour ne pas me voir partir… C'est horrible ce que j'ai fait, je lui ai jeté un sort. IL ne pouvais pas m'embrasser en étant sincère. Un jour je lui dirais que je lui ai jeté le sort de l'oubli. Je lui ai dit ce qu'on m'avait demandé de lui dire et puis je suis partit. Je suis resté avec lui des heures. Je lui ai donc fabriqué de faux souvenirs par legiliomencie pour qu'il ne sache pas. Je suis partit et je m'en veux. Je ne sais pas de quoi mais je m'en veux. Je crois que je.. Non, c'est ridicule comment en une fois Potter a-t-il fait basculer mon jugement ? Je crois que je vais recommencer. Je sais que c'est pas bien mais j'aime savoir que je suis le seul à savoir ça. Même Potter, le premier concerné ne sait pas qu'il m'a embrassé. J'aime ce pouvoir. Je crois que je vais recommencer._

Draco na comprenait pas comment avait fait Sev pour poursuivre son but et continuer à voir Harry durant l'année scolaire, il ne comprenait pas non plus ce que ressentait le professeur de potion pour Harry alors qu'il ne l'avait embrasser qu'une fois. Draco tourna par curiosité les page suivante et la première ligne était toujours constituée de la même phrase: _Je lui ai dit._ Draco ne comprenait plus iren qu'Est-ce que tout cela pouvait avoir comme rapport avec le fait que Sev ce soit suicidé pour Harry. En lui mentant en plus. IL ne comprenait pas. Il poursuivit donc sa lecture du journal du professeur.

_Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée, je crois que je vais coller un ou deux élèves, ça détent. Je ne sais pas lesquels Potter déjà pour les autres on verra après._

_J'ai passé une bonne soirée, j'ai collé Potter, pour une semaine, tous les soirs. Oui, mon plan est de lui mettre des retenues tout les remps comme ça je lui révèlerais tout. C'est ce soir qu'à lieu notre première retenues. Bah oui quoi fallait faire vite._

_Alors je lui ai dit. Il a hurler, il m'a dit que je mebtait et il m'a même insulter jusqu'à ce que le sort que je lui ia jeté se brise. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il est partit, j'aurais peut-être dû le faire se souvenirs avant de l'embrasser_

_Je lui ai dit… Il était encore en retenues et je lui ai dit, je lui ai dit ce qui s'était passé cet été, à chaque fois il a une réction différente, cette fois il m'a riyt au nez, c'est vexant. Qund il est partit je lui ai modifier la mémoire et je lui ai encore jeté le sort. .._

_Je lui ai dit encore et cette fois il a pleurer, le sort se brise de plus en plus vite, je vais en profiter parce qu'il faudra qu'un jour je ne lui jette pas ce sort quand il passera la porte de mon bureau. Je l'ai embrasser ancore et je n'arrivais pas à me décoller de ses lèvres, je crois que je n'arrêtes pas de penser à elles, elles sont si douces. Je veux que Potter soit en retenues toutes les nuits. Il continue à me parler et je découvre un peu plus de lui a chaque fois. Je crois qu'il va falloir que je lui parle moi aussi. Je sais malgré tout quq'un jour il faudra lui dire la vérité sans sortilège pour tout cacher. Je crois que j'ai peur de ce jour parce que Malefoy commence un peu à lui tourner autour et ce n'est que le début de l'année. Les sorts ne tiendront pas plus de deux mois sinon, je vais lui faire du mal et je ne veux. C'est fou comm e le jugement de quelque un par une autre personne peut changer quand on arrête d'être jaloux. Je crois que nous sommes beaucoup à commettre l'erreure de croire que Potter est un saint, il m'a raconter de sacré bêtises. Il…_

Draco passa plusieurs paages, savoir que Sévérus était tombé amoureux de Harry dans les deux premiers mois de l'années ne l'intéressait pas. Il voulait savoir comment Harry avait réagit la dernière fois. IL voulait savoir pourquoi Sévérus s'était décidé à parler à Harry et plus il avançait plus il pensait que c'était la faute de Sévérus. On ne cache pas aux gens des choses en leur révélant. Draco était révolté par les jeux de Snape avec Harry et il était contre la jalousie qu'il développait à son egard parce que lui se donnait du mal pur ne pas décevoir Harry. Il ne lui cachait pas la vérité. Il pensait que Harry avait fait une leçon de morale à Snape quand le lui avait dit pour la denière fois, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait rejeté un sort, ni pourquoi il lui avait dit la vérité sans brisé le sort une nouvelle fois. Ce sortilège que Harry s'efforçait de combattre pour comprendre. Hary souffrait et il n'était pas coupable et Draco lui avait promis de l'aider alors il devait lui finir de lire le journal pour dire à Harry que ce n'était pas de sa faute si Snape s'était suicider mais de la faute des erreures du maître des potions

Draco ferma le journal de Sévérus et décida de dormir avant de poursuivre. Il ferma les yeux et ne compris pas tout.. On hurla de sa porte fermée, ce qui le réveilla. Draco se leva et ouvrit la porte pour découvrir Weasley et Granger. Tous les deux essoufflée et transpirants mais surtout effrayé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi…

- Malefoy…viens vite…

Draco observa le meilleur ami de Harry et fronça les sourcils.

- Harry est dans le coma, ajouta Hermione. IL est à l'infirmerie. On a penser que tu voudrais le savoir.

Ils tournèrent les talons afin de gagner l'infirmerie.

- Attendez moi, je viens.

Ils attendirent Draco qui les accompagna jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Sur le chemin, ils lui expliquèrent que Harry ne mangeait plus depuis des jours et qu'il ne trouvait plus le sommeil. L'inquiétude de Draco grandit quand il vit le corps étant de Harry.

_Je sais, y a des répétitions, mais c'est fait exprès. Alors un avis sur le chapitre ?! A bientôt, plein de bisous _

S.O.B.


	4. Chapter 4 pourquoi Sévérus

Chapitre quatre : pourquoi Sévérus ?

Drago entra dans l'infirmerie. Il découvrit le corps pale, étendu sur le lit blanc, épuisé. C'était celui de Harry. Il était blanc comme la mort, heureusement que Ron et Hermione l'avaient trouvés à temps. Il s'approcha du lit étendit lentement la main vers la touche de cheveux bruns. Il s'assit près de Harry et le contempla, attendant qu'il se réveille. L'infirmière revend le voir et affirma Drago que le jeune Gryffondor ne s'éveillerait que dans plusieurs jours, après avoir pris un nombre impressionnant de prendre. Drago se leva et quitta l'infirmerie à regret pour regagner sa chambre et poursuivre sa lecture. Il ferma de nouveau la porte de sa chambre à clé s'étendit sur son lit. Il sortit de son oreiller à petit livre de cuir ayant parcouru les pages pour retrouver la sienne. Il la trouva enfin et reprit sa lecture.

_Je ne lui ai pas dit. Aujourd'hui tout s'est déroulé étrangement. Je ne lui ai pas donné et de retenue et je crois que je lui en donnerai plus avant longtemps. Pourquoi continuer je sais que ça lui fait du mal. Je ne veux pas faire. Je suis en train de modifier sa vie ses souvenirs, sa façon de voir le monde. Je n'ai plus le courage de continuer. D'ailleurs pourquoi continuer. Il ne se souvient même pas de ce que je vais de ce que je lui dis. Il ne se souvient pas de nos baisers. Le sort ne fonctionne plus. C'est pour cette raison que je ne le prends plus en retenue. Cela fait déjà un mois. Il me manque. Il est beaucoup plus fort que ce que je crois. Il faut passer au plan B. il faut maintenant lui dire toute la vérité, briser le dernier sort, et qu'il affronte la vérité. Il faut qu'il sache maintenant. Je vais lui dire que je l'aime. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire, je ne sais pas quand, mais il faut le faire. Il ne peut pas continuer à vivre sans le savoir, en ayant ce trou dans la mémoire, en sachant des choses sur moi alors qu'il ne sait même pas quoi. Je réalise tout à coup l'erreur que j'ai faite. Je lui infligeai une torture que je ne voudrais pas subir. L'éclairage et puis l'ombre. Je l'ai laissé dans l'ombre leur que je pouvais le porter vers la lumière. Je suis un monstre. Il faut que je lui dise, que je répare mes erreurs. Peu importe Dumbledore, peu importe Poudlard ! Il est temps d'assumer ce que ce que j'ai fait. Ce que nous avons fait. Je veux aller trouver. Et tout lui raconter. Je ne sais pas comment il va le prendre cette fois. Alors que tous les sens vont se briser qu'il va tout savoir et tout se souvenir. Il va être assailli par ces heures et ces heures de savoir qui vont lui revenir en mémoire. Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir. Ça me fait peur. Ça me fait peur parce que c'est la première fois que l'enjeu est si grand. Je risque de tout perdre. Surtout lui. Je crois que je vais le faire aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, j'y vais._

Drago remarqua que plusieurs lignes étaient passées. Cela signifiait que beaucoup de temps s'était écoulé. Il poursuit sa lecture, un peu plus curieux. Il se souvenait lui-même parfaitement de ce jour où il avait tout dit à Harry. Il avait eu la réponse du jeune homme en une journée. Sévérus avait eu les surprendre, ce devait être pour cette raison qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de lui dire. Encore maintenant, Drago se demandait ce qui avait mis Sévérus sur la voie alors qu'ils avaient essayée d'être discrets. Il s'était présenté tous les deux devant le bureau de Sévérus est Drago se souvenait du choc après avoir ouvert la porte. Il replongea dans sa lecture, essayant de chasser de sa tête le mauvais souvenir.

_Je viens de revenir, il était sur le terrain de Quidditch. Je ne me souviens plus très bien. Il a un choix à faire, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va faire. Nous sommes deux en course et lui ni un choix très compliqué devant lui. Je me demande comment il va s'y prendre pour choisir, quels critères il va sélectionner._

_Harry vient de quitter mon bureau. Étrangement, il vient de demander quelles serait les conséquences d'une réponse négative à mon égard. Il vient de partir. Je viens de lui dire que je vivrai avec, mais je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Est-ce qu'il sait ? Est-ce que le sort s'est brisé ? Ou est-ce qu'il rêve dans la totale ignorance, avec un choix totalement notre devant lui. Est-ce qu'il m'a oublié ? Je crois qu'il va aller poser la même question à l'autre personne. Je suppose que c'est Malefoy. Il commençait à le fixer étrangement depuis quelque temps. Nous verrons bien. Je suis tellement perturbé que je ne sais même plus quoi écrire. Je crois que je n'arrive plus à penser._

_J'ai de nouveau jeté un sort sur Harry. J'étais trop curieux, et j'ai utilisé un sort d'espionnage. Et je l'ai vu, entrant dans la salle des Serpentard. Je lui acceptais la requête de Drago. Dans refuser la mienne. Je crois que c'est la première fois que l'avenir se présente aussi clair devant moi. Tout d'abord, personne ne viendra immédiatement dans mon bureau. Donc je vais y rester. Et je vais effacer toutes les autres que j'ai fait et tous les mensonges que j'ai commis. Je vais réparer mes erreurs et me faire pardonner. Je ne suis peut-être pas professeur de divination, mais je vois une longue corde. ... _

Drago vit une tâche d'encre qui recouvrait la totalité de la fin de la page, comme si Sévérus avait balancé sa plume sur le parchemin. Il connaissait tout à fait la suite, puisque c'est lui qui l'avait trouvé. Il se leva, et referme le livre. Il fallait qu'il attende que Harry se réveille et qu'il lui confie ce livre pour qu'il le lise. Il comprendrait enfin. Tout était une question de temps, et tout était expliqué sur ses dernières pages. Drago sortit de sa chambre et se rendit de nouveau à l'infirmerie, il guetterait le réveil de Harry. Après cela, il le laisserait dans le livre, et tout irait mieux. Sévérus était mort, il l'avait fait de son plein gré. Et pour des causes qu'il avait lui-même engendrées. Tout était à la fois du maître des potions, il avait décidé lui-même du châtiment que méritaient ses actes. Maintenant qu'il connaissait les raisons de Sévérus, Drago pouvait sauver Harry. Cela prendrait du temps, mais le jeune Gryffondor finirait par aller mieux.


	5. Chapter 5

_Pardon pardon pardon pour le retard vous avez le droit de me flageller…_

Ch 4 ou comment se brisa le sort

Drago entra en toute hâte dans l'infirmerie qu'ils avait quitté il y avait plusieurs heures, il avait longuement réfléchit et avait enfin compris. Surtout, il avait trouvé dans le livre une page qui était au milieu d'autres pages vierges. Cette dernière était couverte de l'écriture de Sévérus. Il l'avait lu avec beaucoup d'attention, c'était une lettre.

_Pady, mon Pady, _

_Je dois te faire des aveux je crois. Je t'aime, mais ça tu le sais. J'ai eu peur de t'oublier alors je t'ai vu, dans Potter. Je l'aime maintenant. Je lu ai fait du mal, mas il ne le sais même pas. Je crois que le sort ne s'est pas brisé et qu'il ne va pas le faire. Il sait ce que nous étions. Tu lui avais dit, vaguement, il me semble. Je crois qu'au début nous t'avions retrouvé parce que nous étions ensemble, mais je ne pense pas que nous ayons vécu cela comme une solution alors Harry a du mal le prendre ou avoir un sentiment de faire du mal, à mon avis, c'est à toi qu'il avait peur de faire du mal, mais nous l'avons fait. Je suis désolé de te faire souffrir. Maintenant que Harry a choisit Drago, qu'il a fait le bon choix, je dois dire que je suis soulagé. Maintenant, je vais te rejoindre et nous serons tous heureux. Pady, je vais lui dire ou pas. Remarque, il est assez grand pour réfléchir. C'est toi qui m'as soutenu qu'il était intelligent. Je pense que Drago prendra soins de lui et comme ça nous serons tous avec quelqu'un que nous aimons. Tu sais je fais ça un peu pour lui aussi parce que, ce n'est pas facile de vivre avec ce que je lui fais, ce n'est pas facile de le regarder. Je crois que ce sera mieux comme ça. A bientôt Sirius. J'arrive. Je t'aime._

_Avant je voudrais ajouter que je suis le seul coupable parce qu'après tout Harry ne m'a rien demandé. C'est moi qui ai commencé à jouer avec lui. Tu sais, j'ai honte. Honte de ne pas avoir vu que s'il réagissait à chaque fois de façons différentes, c'était simplement parce qu'il était au plus mal. Je ne l'ai pas aidé, je l'ai enfoncé, je vais le laisser tranquille maintenant. Je veux te rejoindre et personne ne pourra m'en empêcher. Je sais maintenant que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi et que je ne peux pas te remplacer même par les personnes qui t'ont le plus connu. Je t'embrasse. J'arrive._

_Ton Sévérus._

Drago avait été stupéfait puis il avait réalisé ce qui s'était passé.

Il se rendit donc auprès de Harry et veilla sur lui jusqu'à son réveil. Il se redressa alors que le jeune homme commençait à s'agiter. Il appela l'infirmière qui arriva promptement. Le serpentard se pencha sur le lit de Harry.

Harry papillonna des yeux avant de voir dans le flou le visage de Drago et de l'entendre lui murmurer des mots rassurants. Il entendit sa voix comme si ses oreilles étaient pleines de miel mais compris tout de même l'autre garçon.

Ca va aller Harry, je te montrerai quelque chose après. En attendant dors, je suis là.

Harry ferma ses paupières trop lourdes et sentit des bras forts qui le pressèrent contre un torse chaud. Harry se sentait bien. Il ne pensait qu'à son bien-être et ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose. Il tomba enfin dans les limbes du sommeil.

Drago vit les yeux du gryffondor se refermer et sa respiration reprit le rythme lent du sommeil alors que l'infirmière grondait Drago.

Vous ne sous rendez pas compte, il fallait le maintenir éveillé, il fallait qu'il mange !

Drago ne lui prêta aucune attention alors que son regard restait sur le jeune homme. Il ne quitta plus son chevet. Il resta la longtemps. Il laissa Ron et Hermione discuter mais ne se prêta pas à la conversation. Il demeurait inquiet. Il se laissa bercer par le murmure des Gryffondor avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, Harry dans les bras.

Ron remarqua que Malefoy dormait. Ils quittèrent donc l'infirmerie. Ils reviendraient le lendemain.

Drago ouvrit péniblement les yeux devant la clarté de la pièce, il sentait Harry contre lui. Il laissa son regard tomber sur le Survivant. Ce dernier était éveillé.

Ca va Harry ?

Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire.

Drago, je voudrais que tu te taises…

Pourquoi ?

Parce que je suis bien, là, dans tes bras. Je voudrais que ça soit toujours comme ça.

Drago lui sourit en lui caressant la tête. Il tourna soudain un regard inquiet vers Harry.

Harry, je voudrai te dire quelque chose.

Harry l'observa attentif à la suite.

Je…Je voudrai savoir si tu te souviens de la visite que t'a rendu Sévérus pendant les vacances.

Harry s'assit.

Oui, je m'en souviens.

Et tes retenues ?

Oui, aussi. Pourquoi ?

J'ai trouvé le journal intime de Sévérus. Je l'ai lu parce que je me disais que les réponses étaient dedans. Et elles y sont. Je te l'ai apporté.

Drago lui tendit le livre puis se leva.

Je vais te laisser le lire. Je reviendrais plus tard. Je voudrais que tu brises le sort.

Sur ces mots, le jeune Malefoy quitta la pièce sans un regard.

Harry posa les yeux sur la couverture. Il lut les lettres de nacres pis se décida, au bout d'un long moment, à commencer à le lire.

Harry referma le livre puis le contempla. Des larmes coulaient abondement sur ses joues. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il se souvenait de tout, mais cela faisait si mal. Il ne verrait jamais le bout du tunnel. Il lança le livre à travers la pièce puis se leva, rageur. Il courut à travers le château et le quitta. Il traversa Pré-au-Lard…

Drago entra en catastrophe dans l'infirmerie. Il venait d'être prévenu par Ron et Hermione que Harry s'était enfui. Il trouva le livre par terre.

Je n'aurai peut-être pas du faire ça, murmura-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Drago savait très bien où Harry était. Il était en train de régler ses comptes avec un certain Sévérus qui lui avait mentit sans le faire car en effet, Sévérus avait dit à Harry ce qu'il ressentait, ce dernier l'avait simplement oublié. Mis malheureusement pas de son plein gré.

Drago courut aussi vite qu'il le pu et trouva Harry en train de frapper le sol au niveau de la tombe de Sévérus. Il se déchaînait arrachait l'herbe à grosse poignée. Harry hurlait de rage. Drago resta en retrait et vit Harry se calmer lentement pour remplacer sa colère par de la peine.

Tu as eu raison Sev parce que si tu ne l'avais pas fait, c'est moi qui t'aurais tué pour ce que tu m'as fait.

Le brun se releva, toujours en pleurs et s'allongea sur le dos entre les deux tombes côtes à côtes.

Tu as intérêt à lui faire payer Sirius. Parce qu'il m'a fait beaucoup de mal.

Drago s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Harry ne bougea pas. Il laissa le blond lui parler.

Je ne pouvais pas te le dire, tu ne m'aurais pas cru. Il fallait que le sort se brise pour que tu ailles mieux.

Harry se tourna vers Drago et le fixa un moment avant de l'embrasser. Il l'embrassa avec toute sa gratitude et son amour. Il le laissa se remettre avant de se lever.

Viens, rentrons, j'ai froid.

Drago lui jeta un regard étonné.

Tu n'aurais pas faim aussi.

Harry rougit furieusement avant de hocher timidement la tête. Drago enleva sa veste et la mit sur les épaules de l'autre garçon avant de le serrer contre lui et de le raccompagner à l'infirmerie où Harry tenta de le gifler pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus subir l'infirmière.

Mon cher Harry, tu aurais mangé et dormi, ce ne serait pas arrivé…

_Et voilà, ça a été dur mais j'espère que ça vous plaira. Laissez moi une petite review, please …( Sirius fait des puppy dog eyes à l'assistance ) allez…_

_Merci ! __Fait Sirius Orion Black toute folle.._

_A BIENTOT !!!! _


	6. Chapter 6 nécessaire des fins heureuse

-1_Voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre, normalement . J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu pour cette suite. De plus, j'ai décidé de faire mon premier disclaimer. Donc voilà… bonne lecture à tous et à toutes…_

Disclaimer: tout est à JK Rowling,notre auteur préféré aucun perso ne m'appartient, non non, ni le sexy Draco Malefoy, ni le beau Harry Potter. Sinon, ça se saurait, parce que HP serait plein de yaoi et censuré de partout, pis en plus je serai riche…niark niark. Donc rien ne m'appartient à par la fantaisiste histoire que j'écris pour vous. OOOOOOOOOOOUIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!

Donc, dernier chapitre.

Chapitre 4 Le nécessaire des fins heureuses ou comment Harry dit Oui à Draco

Harry se sentait courbaturé. Il avait gardé les yeux clos dans l'espoir de se rendormir, mais il sentait un mal de tête poindre quelque part du coté droit. Il avait trop dormit, il avait faim, mais il voulait la paix et il savait que s'il ouvrait les yeux il ne l'aurait pas. Il repensa donc à Sévérus et à e que ce dernier lui avait fait. Il eut un élan de reconnaissance et d'Amour pour le Serpentard qu'était Draco Malefoy. Il se souvenait des moindres détail de ce qui s'était produit tout au long du manège de Sévérus. Il savait à présent la vérité, mais ce qui le gênait, c'est qu'il se souvenait de ses nouveaux souvenirs mieux que ceux qu'il avait acquis au cours de sa vie. Par exemple, il se souvenait de son premier vol et il lui semblait pourtant devenu terne.

Il ouvrit finalement les yeux en reconnaissant la voix d'un certain blond de chez Serpentard.

- Salut Harry, ça va mieux ?

Draco lui tendit une assiette quand le brun passa en position assise. Potter la dévora rapidement puis se tourna vers Malefoy.

- Je…Je voulais te dire merci…pour ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je suis content parce que je me dis que tu me protège et…

Draco lui sourit un instant puis le pris dans ses bras.

- Et c'est exactement ça, Harry, je te protège et j'empêcherai le monde de te faire du mal. Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise et que tu sois à nouveau triste.

Harry l'embrassa dans le cou, silencieux remerciements pour son amour qui était existentiel pour le Gryffondor à présent. Draco le quitta et Harry passa le reste de la journée seul. Hermione lui rendit une rapide visite pour lui expliquer les cours et les devoirs à faire, elle lui appris que le professeur Snape n'avait pas été remplacé. Harry ne voulait pas le savoir. Il ne voulait pas savoir, rien en ce qui concernait Severus. Il voulait oublier. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. D'un côté, il savait que Sévérus l'avait aimé mais il savait aussi que le maître des potions avait aimé son jeu sur l'esprit de Harry. Il voulait oublier qu'il n'avait été qu'une marionnette. Il voulait penser à Draco.

L'infirmière vint lui apporter son repas puis lui donna des potions avant de le laisser dormir. Pourtant, il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il se sentait fatigué par ce qu'il venait de vivre, mais il avait surtout besoin de savoir et de sentir qu'on l'aimait. Seulement, il ne voulait pas voir Ron et Hermione, ils lui poseraient trop de questions et il ne voulait pas y répondre maintenant.

Il quitta dons le lit d'infirmerie et passa pied nus, ses chaussures à la main, devant la porte par laquelle disparaissait toujours sa geôlière. Il quitta l'étage puis l'aile et finalement, il se retrouva dans les sombres et humide cachots. Il revit certaines retenues avec Sévérus. Il devait rapidement trouver Draco avant de se laisser submerger par les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il passa enfin devant la porte du bureau de Snape, il n'en pouvait plus et pourtant, il continua, malgré le fait qu'il n'arrive plus à respirer et malgré le fait qu'il ait des vertiges et malgré son mal de tête et son corps douloureux secoué de sanglots. Il tomba au sol à plusieurs reprises. Et puis, il la vit enfin…

Il se trouvait devant une porte, une porte simple ou le P en argent incrusté dans le bois était entouré d'un serpent vert. Il savait ce qu'il y avait au-delà de cette porte, il savait ce qu'il y a avait derrière le panneau de bois et déjà il priait pour que l'obstacle bascule et laisse apparaître son sauveur. Il voulait Draco. C'Est ce qui lui donna la force de ne pas tomber à genou et de frapper à la porte qui s'ouvrit au moment où il cédait sous le poids de ses besoins et de la culpabilité de ce qui était arrivé à Sévérus à cause de lui parce que Sirius était parti. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Draco l'aida à se remettre debout et le fit asseoir sur son lit. Ensuite, il le serra contre lui alors qu'il accompagnait sa respiration pour qu'elle retrouve une allure normale.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là, Harry ? Tu devrais être à l'infirmerie.

Harry hocha la tête pour signifier son refus d'y remettre les pieds.

- Pourquoi, Est-ce que tu es venu, murmura doucement le blond à son oreille.

Harry lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête. Il lui dit qu'il avait besoin de lui, de son amour et de sa présence. Il pleura pendant deux longues heures puis Draco lui parla à son tour, lui indiquant que rien n'était de sa faute, il ne faisait que subir. Harry fut soulagé par les paroles du Serpentard et puis finalement, il osa poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il savait que si la réponse était positive, il allait pouvoir oublier et repartir à zéro avec Draco qui serait près de lui (non, ce n'est pas pour un mariage…)

- Draco, demanda Harry en rougissant. Est-ce que…Je voudrai savoir si tu serais d'accord pour…enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Malefoy l'observait avec un regard interrogateur, il ne savait du tout de quoi parlait Harry, mais il le trouva atrocement mignon, ainsi, allongé contre lui en train de rougir. Draco obéit alors à son instinct, il s'avança pour franchir le vide qui les séparait et enfin, il toucha les douces lèvres de Harry et les goûta longuement dans un baiser qui les laissa pantelant. Ce fut à ce moment que tout bascula. Draco se trouva au dessus de Harry à l'embrasser avec brusquerie et en caressant le corps sous lui. Il lui ôta rapidement sa chemise alors que le brun haletait sous lui. Il descendit à une lenteur toute calculer vers la peau à présent nu de son torse. Il trouvait cela rapide et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il comprit qu'il ne faisait rien de terrible quand il commença à torturer les tétons de Harry avec sa langue alors que ce dernier poussait de petits gémissements qui ne finirent que attiser le désir du blond. Draco ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir pour se contenir alors qu'il sentait tout son sang descendre dans son pantalon bien trop étroit pour lui et depuis trop longtemps. Il décida donc d'enlever celui de Harry qui se laissa faire. Une fois ceci fait, il enleva rapidement le sien et leur arracha un long gémissement lorsque leurs érections entrèrent en contact, les électrisant. Draco découvrit lentement tout le corps du brun gémissant sous lui. Il prenait son temps, il avait réussit à se maîtriser un peu mieux. Il voulait que Harry soit heureux, qu'il oublie, et qu'il ne pense plu qu'à lui pour tout recommencer. Pour cela, il savait qu'il devait faire preuve de beaucoup de douceur, il y mettait d'ailleurs toute la douceur qu'il avait en réserve.

Un doute s'imposa alors à l'esprit du Serpentard. Il s'arrêta, Harry laissa échapper un gémissement de frustration.

- Draco, l'appela doucement Harry, le suppliant de poursuivre.

Mais le blond semblait ailleurs.

- Dis moi, Sévérus et toi…?

Harry saisit la question et décida que Draco avait légitimement le droit de demander.

- Non, il ne s'est rien passer. D'ailleurs, il ne s'est jamais rien passé avec personne,acheva-t-il.

Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement. Mais peut-être que Harry ne voudrait pas qu'il soit le premier parce que après tout peut-être qu'il s'y prendrait mal. Il posa son regard plein de doutes sur le corps sous lui, à moitié dévêtu, dans une pose langoureuse alors que le brun l'attendait, les joues rouges. Alors Draco décida que ce n'était pas à lui de choisir.

- Harry, Est-ce que tu veux que je sois le premier ?

Harry lui sourit et hocha la tête de haut en bas donnant son accord à Draco qui lui sauta alors dessus.

Harry sentit alors son corps se consumer, l'air avait quitter ses poumons,saccadant sa respiration. Il sentait des langues de feu parcourir son corps là où Draco l'embrassait. Des frisson de plaisir le parcourait et descendait en flèche dans ses reins, gonflant un peu plus son sexe déjà douloureux. Il sentit Draco le prendre dans sa bouche et il fut rapidement au paradis, ne supportant plus la lente torture que lui infligeait le va et viens de la bouche de l'autre garçon, le faisant se cambrer pour répondre aux assauts de la bouche chaude et humide. Il sentit bientôt l'autre s'éloigner et il poussa une plainte qui amusa son amant alors que ce dernier prit son érection en main alors que l'autre s'aventurait entre ses fesses, agaçant l'anneau de chair. Comme une douce torture, Draco passa un doigt en Harry. Ce dernier gémit de plus belle alors que le doigt fut bientôt rejoint par un deuxième puis un troisième qui lui par contre arracha au Survivant une légère grimace de douleur que Draco effaça à grand renfort de baisers. N'en pouvant plus et ayant jugé avoir patienté assez longtemps, Draco pénétra Harry avec beaucoup de précaution. Il resta un instant immobile, essayant de ne pas succombé à son envie de bouger. Finalement, ce fut Harry, qui n'en pouvant plus, donna un coup de rien. Le blond entama alors son va et viens qui faisait crier Harry de plus en plus fort. Alors qu'il sentait la libération approcher, Malefoy saisit l'érection de son amant et entreprit de le masturber au même rythme que ses coups de riens. Ils se libérèrent bientôt, tous deux pantelants. Harry s'endormit rapidement alors que Draco lui murmurait une fois de plus qu'il l'aimait.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Harry pour être bercé par de doux rêves de bonheur.

FIN !!

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira laissez moi votre avis dans une petite review._

_Je vous embrasse tous et vous fait pleins de câlins _

Donc à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !

S.O.B.


End file.
